Höllenloch
"Deep in the German winter, a terrible evil rises from below. But the Pit holds secrets, a terrible past. Group 935 have been here. And they've left something behind." ''- Official description of Höllenloch from Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC: Generations.'' Höllenloch '(German for ''Hell-hole') is the eighteenth Zombies map. Höllenloch occurs in and around a mining facility called the 'Pit' near a small rural village called Sieg in Germany in 1954. The fight against the zombies takes place inside the catacombs of the Pit, and an abandoned Group 935 testing facility called 'Der Falke'. Background Höllenloch begins a new story in the Zombies universe, with a new set of characters; Marlis Alexander, Selina Hopf, Jason Volk and Lukas Richtofen. It involves much more close-contact tactics to kill the undead, bringing back the style of confined corridors and cramped spaces like Die Rise and Verrückt. The map also introduces a new Wonder Weapon: the''' Blitz-Kugel''' (German for Lightening Bullet) and the new Wonder tactical, the Leg-Breaker. In addition, 3 Semtex now replaces the 4 M67 Grenades in the 3 starting weapons. Weapons Starting Weapons: *M1911 *3 Semtex *Knife Off-wall Weapons: *M14 (500 points) *Olympia (500 points) *B23R (1000 points) *AK-47u (1200 points) *AN-94 (1200 points) *Remington 870 MCS (1500 points) *Mini-Uzi (1500 points) *Galvaknuckles (6000 points) *Claymore (1000 points) *Bowie Knife (3000 points) *4 Fragmentation Grenades (500 points) Mystery Box Weapons: *Five-Seven *Python *Executioner *Chicom CQB *FAL *SMR *Type 25 *Commando *M8A1 *Galil *S12 *M1216 *SPAS-12 *DSR-50 *Barrett M82A1 *HAMR *RPD *RPG *War Machine *Crossbow *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun (Wonder Weapon) *Monkey Bombs (Wonder Weapon) *Blitz-Kugel (Wonder Weapon - Once assembled will be avaliable from Mystery Box to all players) *Leg-Breaker (Wonder Weapon) Characters Marlis Alexander Marlis Alexander is a close friend of Lukas Richtofen, and has a great sense of trust and loyalty in him. Nervous at times, he can become very cowardly when his life is put on the line. Selina Hopf Selina Hopf provides the love interest of Jason Volk, and develops a relationship with him during the outbreak in the Pit. She is a complicated and tricky person, but a very kind and caring one too. Jason Volk Jason Volk is the tactical man. Taught from his father, he is an expert on weapons and tactics, and very valuable in a team. Calm headed and cool, he provides a great asset to the new characters. Lukas Richtofen Lukas Richtofen is the son of Edward Richtofen and Sofie Hoffe. Years before the outbreak in the Pit, Richtofen led Group 935 into the pit to harvest and experiment on a new source of Element 115. During this time Edward developed a relationship with Sofie, but eventually left to continue his work. Lukas is unaware of his origins till the events of Höllenloch. Lukas has the a harsh anger, but is far more calm and kind than his father, taking from his mother. The Blitz-Kugel and the Paralyzer The Blitz-Kugel stars as the new exclusive Wonder Weapon for Höllenloch. The 4 parts for it can be located throughout Der Falke. It produces an electric charge which burns the Zombies. It does not require ammo, however it needs time to recool for the next use. Locations: *Silver Rod - Teleportation Room *MG08 - Enterance *Reflector Dish - Workshop *Rotor - Storage Room The Paralyzer stars as the new Wonder Weapon tactical. Throwing the Paralyzer will take out the Zombies legs in it's radius, providing a valuable asset in sticky situations. Enemies The map feautures multiple types of Zombies, and a new boss. Zombies *Worker Zombies (Wear reflective orange jackets. Run quickly and pack a hard punch) *Miner Zombies (Wear red and orange jacket. Run slower than average, but have pack a hard punch and have lots of health) *Civilian Zombies (Wear basic attire. Standard Zombies) Mini-Boss *Hellhounds (Every 5 rounds) Boss *Group 935 Officer 'Böse' (Böse is a 935 Officer turned Zombie. He occurs every 6/7 rounds. He has double the health of Worker Zombies and has the ablity to stun the player by throwing rocks at them. Perk-a-Colas *Quick Revive (1500 points) *Juggernog (2500 points) *Stamin-Up (2000 points) *Speed Cola (3000 points) *Mule Kick (4000 points) *Tombstone (2000 points) *Doubley-Woubley (3500 points) Doubley-Woubley is a new perk which doubles the maximum number of ammo in your gun. For example if the maximum number was 300, it would change it to 600. Easter Eggs Small Easter Eggs *At the spawn, you will see a sign which says 'Wer tritt nicht zurück' which in German means 'Whoever enters shall not return' foreshadowing the 'Hidden Past' Easter Egg which will progress the story line. *Inside the Storage Room is a picture of Richtofen. *Behind a barricade you can partially see plans for the Moon base. *Finding all the teddy bears will play the song 'Radioactive' Main Easter Egg 'Hidden Past, Revealed Future' #Finding all 5 pieces of Richtofen's diary will play an audio of Lukas reading out the entries, thus revealing to the player of his true origins. This completes part one of Hidden Past, Revealed Future. #The second part requires more effort. You must first collect a key by killing Bose. After collecting the keyyou must unlock the steel door in the Workshop. Doing this will open up a passage way into a chamber. In the chamber you will see plans across the wall for nuclear warheads to be taken to the moon and a teleport. Samantha Maxis will start talking to you and explain that the future is in jeopardy, and that you can save it all. After the brief passage, the teleport will begin to power up (the power must be on for this easter egg to be completed) and will be ready for use when you wish to end the game. Achievements *Double Trouble (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use Doubley-Woubley *Electrotherapy (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Zombies with the Blitz-Kugel *Break a Leg (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the Leg-Breaker *Sing Song (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - Activate all teddy bears *My Crazy Mad Nazi Diary (100 / Gold Trophy ) - Discover Lukas's origins and unlock the Time Travel Teleporter. Trivia *This map begins an introduction to a new story line named 'Generations' and leads directly into the following map 'Raketenstart' *This map begins the Paradox Universe Category:Non-Canonical Maps